Endless Night
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: " When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end." I'd never given much thought as to how I would die till I found that I couldn't die. My soul mate keeps me alive but... Who?
1. Prologue: Sleepless Light

I wrote this before Braking Dawn the book came out and now I found it so here's the prologue.

* * *

><p>Endless Night<p>

Prologue: Sleepless Light

* * *

><p>I'd never given much thought as to how I would die. My name once was Isabella Rodriguez. I lived in Chicago, Illinois. My date of birth if one might ask was September 13, 1902. I really don't remember much of anything from all the way back then, the one thing I truly remember is a little boy that came from that same town. His hair was an outstanding bronze color that sometimes when the sun shine down on it looked almost like it was gold. He had green eyes that could put any emerald in the world to shame. The last thing I remembered about this boy was his name Edward. Edward Masen.<p>

I had left Chicago in August of 1918. I don't know what became of that young boy after that. I had moved to Rochester, New York. Not even a day latter news came that the Spanish Influenza that lay waste to the place that had once been home. On September 25 of that year was when my life went on a crazy journey that I now have to take.

I met this lady. From the looks of her she must have been a fortune teller. As I was going to pass her she stopped me. The words that came out of her mouth next made me who I am now.

" You young one. Will not age from this day. But you will be human like everyone around you. You will be like this till the day you meet a man. He is your soul mate and only he can help you." She whispered to me. Then just like that she was gone.

And so was I.

* * *

><p>I woke up in Columbus, Ohio with the year being 1948. To me that was a shock to my world. I had learned about all that had happen while I was asleep? No gone? Maybe but while I was away.<p>

I kept moving around after I woke up. I thought people would notice and would be… afraid. I know it's not normal. To be 16 for over 30 years. And I didn't want to be feared or hated.

One of my first real homes was Biloxi, Mississippi. But that didn't last long in this time kids that had no parents were given to people to take care of them and that's what happened next in my life.

* * *

><p>" Oh you're going to love Charlie Bella." Renée Dwyer my adopted mom told me.<p>

She adopted me in 2008 thinking I was 16 going on 17. I had lived with her and her new husband Phil Dwyer in Phoenix, Arizona.

Now I was headed to Forks, Washington. It was in the Olympic Peninsula of north west part of the state. It a small town not known by many and it exists under a near-constant flow of clouds and rain. It was a bit gloomy but it felt comfortable to me at least. "Bella," Renée said to me in a voice that seamed sad while I was still on the phone with her. " You don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to go." I said firmly. I wanted to try and have a new life. This time as Isabella Swan.

"You're exactly like Charlie. Once you make up your mind, there is no reasoning with you. Of course, exactly like Charlie, you stick by your decisions, too." Renée said her voice turning cheerful as she talked on.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will"

"I hope to see you even after this Bella. Ok."

"Don't worry about me. I'll make sure to see you as soon as it's possible. Bye." I urged on through the phone.

"Bye Bella."

_Click_

"_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."_

Those wore words me real mother use to tell me. I thought I would never get them but this endless life seems to be giving me knowledge that I never could have thought possible.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Dawn

I wrote this before Braking Dawn the book came out and now I found it so here's the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

SilverTragic101 - Thanks so much for being my first review. And thanks for the words of encouragement. I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story.

* * *

><p>Endless Night<p>

Chapter 1: The New Dawn

* * *

><p><em>"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."<em>

_Those wore words me real mother use to tell me. I thought I would never get them but this endless life seems to be giving me knowledge that I never could have thought possible._

* * *

><p>Charlie had been really nice about the whole thing. He seemed almost… Happy. Happy that I was coming to live with him for the first time since Renée adopted me. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.<p>

But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. We had only seen each other a few times and… I knew he saw me as their bond. Renée and Phil's bond.

They had taken me when Renée found out that she could not have kids after her… Failed pregnancy.

The story had been told to me once but I still remember it clearly.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Renée had married and were expecting a child in 1987. Then it struck. The baby was coming and as Renée was getting rushed to the hospital… The accident happened.<p>

A semi truck driver was driving drunk that day and he hit them.

Renée lost the baby and her ability to have any more children. She had to stay at the hospital for 3 months and was diagnosed afterwards with depression. She tried many times to take her own life and every time she failed.

When she got out of the hospital their marriage ended.

That day was September 13th.

I feel so bad that it was the day of my birth but…

I want to be me and let them forget about this painful part of their past so that they can look to the new future.

* * *

><p>I then saw Charlie come up in the cruiser. The police cruiser.<p>

Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way to him.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he then opened the door to the cruiser. " You still look like your 16 when I know you're going to turn 18 this year."

"Thanks Charlie that makes me feel so good." The sarcastic tone in my voice came out as being told I looked young was just… A reminder that I couldn't age.

"Aww haven't I told you, call me dad please." He said as the cruiser started moving down the road.

"Fine dad. Anyway did you find any cars that I can buy." I had a lot of money from all my years of life so I could get any car I wanted but that was besides the point.

"Yep but it's more of a gift seeing as how I already bought the car." He said while keeping his head facing forward. He wasn't really good with expressing his emotions.

"Wow, really thanks so much!"

I then just kept looking out the window. Everything was so beautiful was green including the air.

It was too green - an alien planet.

Later that day I would see my new, well new to me, car.

A bright red truck.

And I would get acquainted with my new home tomorrow would be the start of my new life.

* * *

><p>Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven (well now it was fifty-eight) students. Everyone knew everyone around here and they had all grown up together.<p>

The school... Didn't look like a school.

It looked like a collection of matching houses.

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign reading "Front Office".

I saw no one eles parked there but still.

I didn't want to look strage driveing around the whole school trying to find my way.

It was a small office where the only human life I could see was a red headed lady behind a small brown deck.

She looked at me and asked "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed her while my mind kept saying _'No I'm Isabella Marie Rodriguez and I'm older they you by more then fifty years lady.'_

"Of course." She said as she picked up some papers that where on the side of her deck. "I have your schedule and a map of the school. Already highlighted for you."

Her tone is what troubled me.

It was laced with disgust and hate.

The I figured it out.

They did not want me here for some reason.

Maybe it was something that they had heard.

Oh well.

I then quickly left the office as fast as I could.

And then I tried to find my way to my first class.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed I might have chapter 2 out soon.<p>

(this story will not leave me alone.)


End file.
